The present invention relates to a magnetic wire pulling system for use in routing electrical wires through walls. The magnetic wire pulling system has particular utility in routing wires through corners, crawlspaces, and other difficult locations.
Magnetic wire pulling systems are desirable for assisting electricians in routing conduits or wires through intersections of walls and floors, and difficult to reach places in structures. In structures, electrical wiring looks unsightly and architects and electricians labor to keep wiring hidden away. In new construction, electricians run wire through floors, walls, and ceilings before the finished surface is installed. In existing structures, electricians run wires inside finished wall, floor, and ceiling spaces. In some buildings, electricians remove ceiling tiles to run wires long distances and then drop the wires into walls. In other buildings, electricians have to fish wire between two desired locations. Fishing wire includes running a string first between desired locations. Then an electrician ties a pulling cord to the string and advances the pulling cord to the second location. Third, the electrician ties wire or conduit to the pulling cord and advances the wire to the second location for installation in a fixture.
When fishing wire, electricians encounter obstacles within structures that impede string from advancing to a second location. Crawl spaces as basements or attics, sill plates at wall and floor intersections, headers at wall and ceiling intersections, and rafters in attics, among others, impede fishing of wire. Commonly, electricians use steel band, known as fish tape, in an attempt to overcome an obstacle during fishing. An obstacle usually takes many attempts before the electrician successfully advances string beyond the obstacle. An electrician inserts the fish tape at a known point and extends the tape beyond the obstacle to reach a second point. At the second point, an electrician may hit the second point precisely or more likely, an electrician has to capture the fish tape with a second piece of fish tape. With fish tape being steel, magnets may capture fish tape at the second point.